The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. has triggered a corresponding need for smaller sized photography modules contained within the device, such as optical imaging lenses, module housing units, image sensors, etc. Size reductions may be achieved from various aspects of the mobile devices, which may include not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics may become a challenging problem. Furthermore, achieving a high view angle and a great aperture size are important in certain applications, such as where a photography module is used in vehicles.
In light of the above issues, designing an optical imaging lens with a shorter length is not easily achieved by merely decreasing the size of each element proportionally. Additionally, factors such as material nature, production difficulty, assembly yield, and so forth are crucial to the application of the design. Accordingly, there is a need for optical imaging lenses comprising five lens elements therein, with a shorter length, which also have good optical characteristics.